Forest Love
by holeymoley
Summary: 3rd Naruto fic! NaruSaku! Two people find love in a forest? And what is Yamato doing reading Kakashi's Icha Icha books? Find out! R&R!


Well, This is going to be my 3rd Naruto fic. Enjoy!

Oh yeah! I didn't do the disclaimer for the last 2 stories!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (and if I did, I would make it NaruSaku immediately! MWAHAHAHA!!!)

This takes place after the Grass Country Arc when both Sakura and Naruto try to get back Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura could not believe how much Naruto has grown when he came back 2 ½ years later. She couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of him ever since. All feelings for Sasuke that she had were gone, diminished, and destroyed. She began to feel a certain way for a certain blonde haired idiot. They had just returned from their mission to retrieve their long gone teammate. Sasuke got away, but Sakura didn't care. She still wanted him to return to Konoha.

Naruto was off training, trying to combine his nature chakra, wind, with his Rasengan. The words Kakashi said kept playing over and over in his mind.

**_The Rasengan is an incomplete jutsu. The Fourth Hokage couldn't combine his nature chakra into the Rasengan. Naruto, you have the potential to become stronger than the Yondaime. Only you can surpass him._**

_I must surpass the Yondaime, or else I can't become the greatest Hokage of all time! _Naruto thought. He prepared the Rasengan once more…

Sakura was off looking for Naruto. Asuma's team had gone off on a mission, and and Kurenai's team were nowhere to be found. She didn't want to check on Gai's team either…She shuddered at the thought of Lee and Gai hugging. That image still haunted her ever since she first saw it. _Naruto, where are you? _Sakura thought. She wanted to have a nice conversation with him. She already checked Ichiraku, but he wasn't there. She checked on top of the Yondaime's head, since he once told her that he loved to go there when he wanted to think. Naruto wasn't on top of the deceased Hokage's head, either. Just as she was about to give up, she heard a strange and incredibly loud noise off in the forest. As her duty as a female ninja, she immediately leapt towards the noise.

Naruto was on the ground, lying on his back, breathing heavily. _Damn Rasengan…Damn nature chakra…If I want to get back Sasuke back for Sakura-chan, I have to keep training! I have to surpass him! _Naruto tried standing up, but he couldn't. "Naruto...?"

Naruto immediately turned his head, and saw Sakura there looking worriedly at him. "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Eh? I was just training…"  
Sakura should have known better. Naruto loved to train. He always goes around the village, hollering on about how he was going to become the best Hokage of all time one day. "Oh, Naruto…I just don't understand why you push yourself so hard…" Sakura trailed off.

"Heh heh…Well, you know…" Naruto timidly replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, at least let me heal you. You look pretty worn out. I wouldn't want you limping all over Konoha, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to either," Sakura said, walking slowly over to him.

"Heh, thanks, Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled his million-dollar smile that always seemed to melt Sakura's heart.

"Oh! U-um, N-no problem!" Sakura stuttered. _Did I just stutter? _She thought. Sakura kneeled in front of him, and started pouring her chakra into him.

There was an awkward silence between the two as Sakura worked on healing him. When she was finished, she leaned forward. Naruto thought she was checking her work, but to his (and her) surprise, she kissed him, mouth-to-mouth. It was a very short first kiss, but enjoyable nonetheless. When Sakura broke their kiss, both were blushing furiously.

"S-S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned, touching his lips with two fingers, looking for proof that the girl of his dreams had just kissed him.

"Y-yes?" Sakura shyly replied. _Wow…Naruto is such a good kisser. I have to kiss him more often, _Sakura thought. She realized what she just thought, and blushed even more.

"You k-kissed me?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know why I kissed you, but ever since you came back, I couldn't stop thinking about you. It was very lonely without you here for 2 ½ years. After you were gone, I became very depressed. I didn't know why, but I didn't find out until later. You are everything I want in a potential boyfriend. You're kind, caring, funny, cute, self-less, everything you are, Sasuke isn't. I could live with Sasuke gone, but I wouldn't know what to do if you were gone…Naruto…I think I love you…" Sakura whispered, unsure if Naruto still felt the same way he did for her before he left. She was sincerely hoping so.

"S-Sakura-chan…Y-you love me? SAKURA-CHAN LOVES ME!!!" Naruto yelled out happily. Sakura was extremely happy that he was overjoyed at the thought of Sakura loving him, but she was still unsure if Naruto still loved her. "N-Naruto, do you still…love me?" Sakura asked, silently hoping so.

"OF COURSE I DO!!! WHY WOULDN'T I???" Naruto shouted. Sakura was nearly in tears when she heard that, and immediately jumped on him, kissing him furiously. (French kissing, of course!)

Both Yamato and Kakashi were off in the distance, looking at the scene in front of them. Sakura on top of him, Naruto on the bottom. Both were French kissing. Kakashi sighed happily. "Ah…Teen love," Kakashi said. Yamato didn't say anything, but nodded instead. "Kakashi…That Icha Icha Paradise books you have…What's so interesting about them?" Yamato asked.

"Oh? My Icha Icha Paradise books? Well, why don't you read and find out yourself?" Kakashi replied. He pulled out the book Naruto gave him when he returned, Icha Icha Tactics. He opened the book and both started reading, perverted giggling heard throughout the forest…

END

* * *

Well, that was my 3rd Naruto fic! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Like I said, I will only be doing one-shots for a while, then going on the short chapter stories, then moving on to long chapter stories. 


End file.
